Digital content distribution is extremely popular, especially streaming of content over the Internet and other networks. Most content producers desire some sort of rights management, and so content distribution systems typically use digital rights management (DRM) techniques to control use of the content. For example, a client may be required to obtain a license from a server in order to successfully access a stream of encrypted content, with the license containing a content key. Unfortunately, the use of license servers is not always ideal. In order to securely provide the license and content key to the client, the license server must not only authorize the client to use the content, but must be configured in a way that does not jeopardize the DRM of the content distribution system. Supporting such license servers or obtaining computing resources for license servers from an outside provider may be a significant logistical issue for content providers.